The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, an existing connector assembly includes a plug connector and a socket connector. Each of the conductive terminals of the plug connector and the socket connector is provided with an elastic sheet type terminal structure, which is configured to transmit signals and currents. With the development of miniaturization of the plug connector and the socket connector, and an increase in auxiliary functions between the electronic devices, requirements for signal transmission and current transmission between the electronic devices have increased. For example, rapid charging of mobile devices and the like are increasingly required. However, due to the structural limitations of the terminals in the plug connector and the socket connector, a heavy current cannot be transmitted, resulting in a limited application of the connector assembly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel plug connector and a socket connector mated therewith exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.